Bravery
by Insert a Catchy Penname Here
Summary: Twoshot. They thought they'd coquered all their fears. But what about when it comes for how they feel to each other? Sequel to Fears
1. More fears

Bravery

Author Note: *Picks up random trumpet and blows on it* Here hee, here hee. Tis I', GoseiGokaiRed, here to bring you the not-very-long awaited sequel to **Fears**! If you enjoy being confused, read on to this one-shot before reading the first one. And if you have...

Time for me to make this showy!

_XXXXXX_

Doc collasped on his bed, breathing heavily and clutching his pounding heart. For the past week, he'd been dating Samantha...and she was a kisser. He beamed at the lipstick all over his face and neck, blushing in spite of himself and falling back again.

"I like Samantha..." he shuddered happily, hugging himself and all but dancing to his bathroom.

XXXXXX

Luka watched Doc's new girlfriend mosy her way in Bath and Body Works threw a bush. She was always one to spy, and she had to make sure she wouldn't her friend. A little to her disappointment, all she did was buy some lotion and lipstick to apply to her full lips. That's when Doc himself came up, and they started making out. Face palming, the girl with light brown hair trudged back to the Gallen and sighed. She missed having him around...the whole reason for that first blind date was to get him out of the house. But now...

He was never there.

"Luka-san?" Gai had returned to the Gallen and was concerned for her. She _was _slumped over and staring at her feet, after all.

"What do you want?" she was in no mood to deal with the noisy apprentince.

"I was just making sure you were okay," he sat beside her on the couch, looking at her with eyes that showed his concern.

"'Course I'm fine," she mumbled, turning away from that face, "goodbye."

"Luka-san..." when he dared to grasp her hand, she slugged him, of course, but looked up to him. Her usaully exicted eyes were dull and looked lifeless, like she'd just given up all hope.

"It's just Don, okay?" she snipped with a shaky voice, "he's in _love_ with that Samantha chick. And...he's just never around." She dropped her head once more and rubbed her temples with one hand, sighing shallowly.

"I understand," he let go of her hand and rested a hand on her back, "demo...this won't be forever."

"And what if it is?" she fired back, burying her face in her hands, the blush deppening on her face. She hated being so weak...and it was just worse doing it in front of _Gai_.

But she just couldn't bottle up those pent up emotions any longer.

"Demo..." he was, for once, at a loss for words. The awkward silence hung in the air until Navi entered, flying around, looking paniced and almost taking Gai's head off.

"Ahim-san's gone!" she yelped, and both Gokaigers' heads shot up to stare at her.

"NANI!"

XXXXXXX

"Miley?" Joe repeated after the female redhead, "who the heck is Miley?"

"My dog!" the girl crowed, breaking into a wide grin and dropping to her knees, "Miley! Come here, girl! Miley..." She held the puppy close, and Lucy wagged her tail, barking happily and soaking up the attention like a sponge.

"Oh..." GokaiBlue knew he couldn't just take Lucy...not when this girl was her owner, "I aplogize, mam. I thought...I didn't know she had a home."

"It's fine...oh, Miley..." she was crying her happiness, and the male with a ponytail slowly walked away, heart sagging to his ribs.

He'd really grown close to her. Demo...it didn't matter when she'd probably been missing her real master. He _had _found her in the dog park, after all. The two had probably just gotten seperated.

"Wait..." the slighty younger person's voice called after him, and she got in front of him, "arigato...for taking care of my Miley. What is your name?"

"Joe Gibskin," he replied, really just wanting to leave and never have to remember the Yorkie and her master, "what's...yours?" He forced the words off his lips, and she didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Chloe," she bowed respectivley, and Lucy...er, _Miley, _wagged her tail and licked her face, struggling to balance on her owner's wrists, happily looking up at Joe while her paws pressed to his chest.

"Nice to have meet both of you," he quickly put her back in Chloe's arms, "if you will excuse me..." He walked away quickly, dabbing at his eyes and keeping his head low, his bangs hiding his heartbreak.

Sitting on his bed on the Gallen, he sighed shallowly and thumbed a chew toy Miley had adored. She was gone now, and nothing would change that. He knew he did the right thing, but...it still hurt.

XXXXXXX

Marvelous just stared at the clouding horizon from the crows nest. With Ahim gone...it was too much for him to bear. And he knew he was the reason, too. Guilt burned up his chest as he looked down at his hands, squeezing them so tightly they turned a shade of blue.

"Marvelous-san?" Gai spoke from behind, and when he turned, he discovered the rest of the crew staring back.

"What do you guys want?" he turned right back around, avoiding their eyes.

"Do you know where Ahim is?" Luka walked to stand beside him, trying to get him to look at her, which he still refused to do.

"No," he snarled, "just leave me _alone_." If he was going to fall apart on the inside, he didn't need them prying it to his outside.

"We're all worried for her," Joe put his hand on one of his shoulders as Gai did the same with his other.

"But we'll find her...I'm sure there's a reason she did this," Doc encouraged, but it only made him feel worse.

"Please...at least help us find her," Gai squeezed the shoulder he'd been holding, and they finally left him be.

"Do you know where Ahim is?" Luka put a hand tightly on his shoulder to imply he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and he growled, pushing her backward.

"I don't. Go _away_," if he was going to be depressed, he'd rather do it alone.

"Look, we're all worried about her," Joe rested a hand on his shoulder as Gai did the same with the other shoulder.

"Demo...we _will _find her," Don encouraged, "and find out why she did this."

"Until we do..." the redhead was the last to leave, "at least try and help?"

XXXXXX

Ahim stared up at the sky above. Whatever remained of Planet Famille was out there, somewhere. She just had to get there. She could...she could rebuild the planet. Things could just go as they should. But how in the world would she ever manage that?

"Ahim!" a voice called behind her, and she heard familar footsteps rushing toward her.

"Joe-san..." she looked down, burying her face in her hands as he threw his arms around her.

"Ahim...what were you thinking?..." he lifted her off the wet group, carrying her bridal style back to the Gallen with rapid pace and setting her down on the sink counter of his bathroom, "you're sick..."

"Neit..." she tried denying it to lessen his concern, but at that moment her body racked with coughs, and she slumped over, weakened with fever climbing up her face.

"Here," he held a spoon full of dark purple medicine to her, and she recoiled.

"Ewwww..." she whined softly, "that is going to be nasty..."

"Please?" his eyes were begging her, "it'll make you better. Please, Ahim. For us...for me?"

Frowning sadly, she allowed him to slid the spoon into her mouth. Recoiling and shuddering, she wrinkled her nose and nodded weaky, "Arigatio..."

"No problem," he lifted her up once more and carried her to her own quaters, "change and come into my quaters, okay?"

"H-hai..." she did so when he'd gone, quickly going to his quaters and shivering, exhausted and slightly cold.

"Come here," he patted the place beside him on the bed, and she crawled beside him, curling to his warm body.

"You know I care about you, right?" he whispered ever so softly into her ear, and she slid in deeper to his chest.

"Hai..." her eyelids drooped shut at that point, and he just couldn't bring himself to move her freezing body off his arm.

XXXXXX

"Don't worry, I'm positive you will find your friend," Samantha was trying to sooth her frantic boyfriend. She'd decided to tag along with him and Luka's search party, which Luka hated.

"Thanks, Sam," he sighed, and that's when Luka's Moterbite rang.

"Really? Thank God...alright...good...we'll be there in a minute...alright, bye," she looked at them with a look of pure relief, "Joe's got Ahim. She's just a little shaken up, but not hurt and is asleep."

"Thank God," Doc let go of the breath he'd been holding, and he turned to kiss Sam, "did you hear that?"

"I sure did!" she was smiling just as wide, grasping his hands, "let's go get some ice cream to celabrate!"

"Okay!"

"Wait..." Gokai Yellow couldn't believe him, "aren't you comin' with me to check on her?"

He was already gone.

XXXXXX

Marvelous banged his head against the tree again. He was hurting himself as punishment for ever doing what he did to Ahim, and his head was throbbing as his knuckles were bloody. Kicking the tree, he collasped in a heap, shivering violently and feeling the burn on his body and in his heart.

"I...need...to...die..." he choked, loosing conscienceness.

XXXXXXX

"This is just great," Luka ran her fingers through her hair as she stared at the two Gokaigers. They'd found Marvelous pretty quick, and he was now all fixed up on the couch.

Ahim was leaning heavily on Joe, who had sat in front of Marvelous to watch after both of them. She'd fallen asleep in tears, feeling horrible about her captain, no doubt, and Doc was still gone with that Samantha...and who knew where Gai had run off to... She'd never felt quite so alone.

"Luka-san..." she barely looked up at Gai's concerned voice in the doorway, "I..."

"I need to just..." she threw her hands down, standing arputidly and pushing him down getting past.

XXXXXXX

Doc furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Luka race past the ice cream shop with her head down, Gai scrambling to keep up. Samantha followed his gaze and squeezed his hands.

"Do you think she's okay?" she inquired, and he shook his head, starting to rise.

"I'm goin go check on her," he smiled at her, but she snatched his chest, digging in her nails and yanking painfully to the ground.

"You will forget her," she hissed lowly, "and pay attention to _me_, got it? You know what I'm like when you make me mad."

"H-ha-hai..." he sat back in his chair weakly as her lips crashed forcfully to his.

XXXXXXX

"Marvelous-san..." tears slid down Ahim's cheeks as she stared her captain, "cominasai..."

Joe stirred beside her, and she hid her face into his shoulder. Guilt was overcoming her heart, and she grasped GokaiRed's hand and sobbed softly.

"Cominasai..." she choked, "cominasai, cominasai..."


	2. Bravery

Bravery 2

Author Note: You can now put down the pitchforks and blowtorches. :P ;)

* * *

><p>The first thing Marvelous saw when he woke up was her closed eyes...and her tearstains.<p>

_I made her cry again..._his heart jerked, _dang..._

"Marvelous..." Joe's hand felt cold against his feverish face, "you truly are an idiot."

"I know..." he sank back into the couch, "I need to die..."

Suddenly, his face was stinging from his slap. Normally, he would've thrown down with the first mate, but he knew he deserved that one. He just didn't know he deserved it for a different reason that what he thought.

Grasping his shoulders, Gokai Blue looked him in the eyes, "No, Marvelous. Don't you DARE say that again."

"Demo..." he groaned, lasping into a depressed state, just as he had been he'd been beating himself up in the forest.

"Demo nothing," his fingers dug down harder into his shoudlers, "you're our fine, brillant captain. And Ahim looks up to you. Don't you hurt yourself anymore."

There was a moment of understanding that passed between two best friends then. When his shoulders were releashed, Gokai Red lifted Ahim off the floor and laid her on the couch, covering her up with the blanket. Gingerly, he sat where she'd been moments before and watched her dream.

* * *

><p>"Luka-san..." the redhead was out of breath, but she was still willing to search for his friend. Finally, he heard a twig snap, and found the lookout...<em>crying <em>behind a bush?

He slowly touched her shoulder, and she jerked out her little ball, avoiding his eyes and covering her face, "Gai? What do you want?" She snarled these words, but he was honeslty used to her death threats.

"Luka-san..." he, against his logical thinking, sat beside her and slowly took her hand, "Dr. Don is never around...and this upsets you?"

She knew that if she denied it, she'd win the battle. After all, she was sly and alot more tricky than he could ever dream of being. But at the same time...her bottled up emotions couldn't be bottled any longer.

"Of course it does..." she hurridly wiped her tears, "I mean...nobody cooks my meat like him. And...nobody'll carry my shopping bags, or compliment me even when I look like garabage..."

The waterflow just speed up as her voice got thicker, and he frowned sympathtically to her. He could see that bond the two shared...of course it'd be driving her crazy that he was dating another. Taking his thumb, he lightly stroked a couple of tears away, which earned him a punch in the gut, though he was unfazed.

"Luka-san, I'm sure he'll come through..." he knew he'd regret it as soon as he did it, but...he still gave her a hug anyway, "I haven't seen a spark between them yet."

* * *

><p>Oh, there were plently of sparks flying for Samantha. Who knew that a timid, scrawny, Pirate blonde could be so kissable? Sure, she was the only one who did the kissing part, but...his lips were soft and he smelled like cinnamin. And she <em>loved <em>that smell.

She pulled back, intaking air as she smiled a snake smile, "Can't you feel the electricty, Don?"

He remained silent, simply petriefied of her. She was very agressive, but not with personality, like Luka. Inside, Samantha was shy and a goody-goody. But when it came to the passions...

He really didn't like to think about all the kissing.

"Hm..." she pressed him to the wall of her house again, going in for another session, much his displeasure. He longed for when she'd finally get done and let him run home to the Gallen.

He wished that this was Luka doing this. He'd always be girl shy...but Luka was really cool. His passions for her were wild, just unspoken, and she was considerate of his heart's desire...not just his poor lips.

* * *

><p>The first mate's heart was still wounded after loosing Miley. Then when he'd found Ahim...it got shot again. Marvelous saying he needed to die was when he reached his breaking point.<p>

But now he'd recovered, and was now in his own quaters, refusing to socilaize with anyone or come out for anything.

Nobody needed to see his tears, anyway.

You'd never guess it by his layer of toughness and coolness, but he _did _cry. He did it alone, where nobody could hear him scream.

He then looked to his wrists. A couple times, that's all. He'd never tried to go to far with the sword. But it eased up some of the pain sometimes. So it wasn't like it didn't happen when things got real rough on the soul.

Like now, for example.

He winced, already feeling the blood trickle out of his skin before the blade made a mark. Those big, bright cartoon, kid charectors were always talking about how to 'take care of yourself' and 'get help when you're scared.' He'd always ignored them, and besides, they didn't cover the half of the pain he felt inside.

There weren't too many five year old cartoon drawings that talking about cutting, now were they?

"If you don't want me going and killing myself..." the sword was suddenly out of his grasp as he stared into knowing dark eyes, "it means you can't do that, either."

* * *

><p>Gai found the best way to calm down when he was really wound up was to take a walk. After getting slugged repeativley in the gut by Luka, he'd deciding comfort was out of the question for now. He was admiring the view of the city daylight, perfecting his poses every once and awhile to nobody paticular. It kept the streets empty, at least.<p>

"Gokai Blue!" he froze at the outcry. The tone was just like that his friend used while annoucing his color, demo...the voice was female.

Slowly, he crept around the corner to see a pretty redhead doing the pose just like the real Gokai Blue, smiling proud and confidently. He was frozen in place as she raised two make-shift swords, slashing at the air, as if she was really fighting for her life. She looked a lot like the orginal, and he drooled instantly.

"Oh!" the girl seemed flustered when she caught him staring, as if she wasn't practicing on the streets, "hello."

"You're amazing!" he finally remembered how to talk and how to jump around excitdley, "demo...you aren't a past Super Sentai member..."

She laughed softly, "No, I'm just a crazy fangirl of the Gokaigers. And Gokai Blue..." She sighed dreamily, putting her 'swords' back in the holders.

"Arf!" he concluded she was coming to the Gallen when Miley bounced up beside her, looking thrilled...just like her owner.

* * *

><p>"You're an idiot," Marvelous grumbled, not wanting this Earthing waking up the small princess as she slept.<p>

"Sorry..." Gai reddened a bit, "Gokai Blue stays in here..."

Chloe looked in heaven, just like he had when he'd first came onboard, and she squealed when she saw his quater door. Hiestantly, she touched the handle, and her face flushed red when it twisted.

"Nani?" Joe was a bit alarmed to find this girl in his doorway, "Chloe?"

"You...you're..." she squeaked, almost passing out as Miley jumped into his arms from hers.

* * *

><p>"NO!" Don finally had to raise his voice a little to get the memo to the beautiful, yet devilish, women. She was trying her best to seduce him with wine, and he wasn't really wanting to find out what 'fun' was.<p>

"You _will_," her nails scaped his neck lightly for a warning, but he wouldn't allow it to go that far.

"I _won't_," he got a sudden burst of courage and threw the bottle to the wall, watching it splatter and crash loudly.

"You idiot!" the women hissed as she slammed him into the wall, head first. He could hear the sound of sirens in the distant as he finally blacked out.

* * *

><p>Luka had been the first one to hear the crash, and Luka, being Luka, had to go check it out. Someone else had been calling the cops, and they looked concerned but not freaking out. It was almost like this man was used to this...<p>

She understand when she saw the sight. What she saw as blood was pooled under Doc's head, and he was out _cold_. His clothes were all ripped up and stained with red stuff, and glass littered the floor. Gokai Yellow growled dangerously at Samantha, who looked smug.

"What're you going to do, white trash?" she retorted, and the Pirate, without another word, pulled out her Ranger Key.

* * *

><p>"Ahim..." the Captain was relieved when she finally woke up, "I'm...I'm so sorry..."<p>

"Marvelous-san..." she grasped his hand that held her own, "are you..injured?"

"It doesn't matter," he pulled her against his chest tightly, stroking her curls and rocking her as softly as he could. He didn't care how much teasing he got after this...he had to comfort her somehow.

"Marvelous-san..." she nestled into him instantly...like she'd always belonged there.

And like she'd always known this.

* * *

><p>Joe couldn't <em>believe <em>Gai had brought her on board. He also couldn't believe he was now being forced to be idiolized by _two _Super Sentai fans and having to listen to their rambling. Miley nudged his face with her cold nose every time he started to doze off, and now he was listening to Fact Number A Million Two about the Goseigers.

"Joe-san..." Chloe turned to him and bowed...just like Ahim would have, "thank you so much for allowing me to meet you."

It was kind of like something clicked then. Like...he just knew he wasn't forgetting her so easy. He knew she was going to be a big part in her life. He could feel it in his..._heart? _

* * *

><p>Gai watched lovingly as she left the Gallen. He noticed how Joe couldn't keep his eyes off her...well, quite honestly...neither could he.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hakasae..." Luka sighed in relief as her secret crush woke up from his unconscience state.<p>

"L...Lu...Luka?" he blinked against the light, groggy and looking around nervously, "where...where's Samantha?"

"I took care of her," she had put her in the hospital for an 'unknown amount of recovery time' and then to jail, "Hakasae...you had me worried _sick_!" She punched his arm none too gently, but he nodded weakly.

"She...she was awful..." he trembled violently, and both knew he was going to cry.

"Come here," he was rather alarmed at her command.

"Nani?"

"I said come _here_," she proceeded to hold him closely to her body, allowing his tears to dampen her shoulder as she rubbed small circles on his back.

* * *

><p>"Would you all like some tea?" the small princess inquired sweetly from the table. Luka and Doc were now quarreling about diner that night, Gai was cooking, Joe was talking with Chloe, and Marvelous was napping in his chair.<p>

"Hm? Sure," he slurred, not opening his eyes as he spoke.

She just giggled at her captain, pouring a cup, "Marvelous-san..."

Yes, they'd had their symapthtic/love moments. It was rather hard not to show that side when you came right down to how much they feared for the one they loved the most. But at the same time...

It was just as hard not to show their stregnth and bravery when they got hurt.

* * *

><p>Author Note: Chloe is my OC, of course, and she will used in future stories for reasons you will soon find out. ;D Review!<p>

GoseiGokaiRed, OUT! :P


End file.
